


Cooking Hazard

by Coalmine301



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Can we get an F in the chat for Padme's appartment?, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-wan has lost kitchen privelleges, anakin is panakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: Why Obi-wan is permanently banned from ever setting foot in a kitchen again.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Cooking Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whump Advent Prompts "Explosion" and "Baking"

“Where’s Obi-wan?”

“He’s in the kitchen,” Padme replied.

Anakin froze, teror coursing through his veins. Never before had he heard a more terrifying sound uttered from someone’s mouth. Thousands of fears and possibilities captured in just four simple words.

Padme must have realized something was wrong for she frowned, brows pinching together. “Ani, is something wro-”

Before she had even finished speaking Anakin raced past her. The Force screamed in his ears as he sprinted through the ridiculously large apartment’s halls, praying he made it before it was too late.

As smart and brilliant as his angel was she apparently didn’t know how dangerous this situation has become. There was a reason Obi-wan shouldn’t have been allowed in the kitchen. 

Anakin caught the scent of smoke in the air, an alarm soon screaming to life in its deafening glory. A concerningly loud bang of something exploding (hopefully not the oven this time) answered. And with that Anakin’ stomach fell somewhere by his boots. 

They were rapidly passing ‘preventing a disaster’ and tumbling head over heels into ‘don’t let it get any worse’.  
As the blonde ran handmaidens and even a few guards darted by in the opposite direction. Whatever his former master had managed to do must have been bad, then.

“Obi-wan?!” He screamed.

“Everything’s fine!” The redhead called back in a panicked tone that every clearly said ‘Nothing is fine! Oh frip, oh Force, what do I do?’

And if Anakin wasn’t scared before, then he certainly was now. 

Just as he reached the kitchen door it slammed open, a familiar silhouette staggering out. Unharmed, thank the Force.

All it took was a glance into the room beyond for Anakin to know it was beyond saving. Heck, this whole apartment was probably beyond saving. 

Over Obi-wan’s shoulder was a scene the young Knight could only describe as the gates of hell opening up in the middle of Padme’s kitchen. Aka: fire everywhere. Even places where fire shouldn't have been able to go, yet burned anyway.

Anakin had long since stopped questioning it. The how wasn’t important, all that matters was keeping obi-wan and his “talent” as far away from kitchens as possible.

And they’ve already failed step one.

Quickly grabbing the shorter man’s bicep, Anakin yanked him forward and slammed the kitchen door behind them. It was wood, yes, but a thick and heavy mahogany. Should buy them at least half an hour to get everyone out.

In the meantime the duo turned tail and ran.

“Just what the heck were you doing, master?” Anakin yelled over the smoke alarm and the pounding of feet against marble.

“I was trying to bake something nice,” the redhead replied.

Anakin blinked. “Now I don’t know much about baking,” he countered. “But i’m pretty sure it doesn't involve setting the kitchen on fire.”

To his surprise Obi-wan chuckled. “Keyword: ‘trying’.”


End file.
